drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Nevin Lashareth
Email: dwarwar@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Grey Hair Color: Black Height: 5’2 Weight: 154 Age: 16 Place of Origin: Tear/Cairhien Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Nevin is short, even below the average Cairhienin, he has broad shoulders for his size and he’s got relatively good looks if you look past the size and the constant frown that seems to be a part of him now. He has grey eyes and straight black hair almost to his shoulders. Nevin’s family on the mother’s side used to be a minor noble family in Cairhien until his mother’s father took on more than he could handle in the game of houses. He had to take on loans from other families in order to survive, this was not enough however and soon after, he found himself shipping his family to Tear as a decoy while he himself stole away on a horse. The rest of the family was mostly left alone except to be stripped of land and titles. In Tear the remains of the family got a new start as servants mostly. Nevin’s mother eventually met a Tarisian noble of small stature and power, they married and Nevin was the lone result. As a kid Nevin didn’t really interact with other kids on a very high level, he spent most of his time alone, reading books or just walking around in the forest around their estate. His father always watched him with doubt, he himself was a tall and powerful man but Nevin had taken his looks from his mother and was inescapably shorter than the average kid from Tear, he made up for some of his lack of height by the width of his shoulders but only a little. His father was a strict man and he wanted something to become of his son, to make him into a man. So he assigned one of his armsmen to train the little boy in the ways of war, this however didn’t turn out to well because of Nevin’s lack of interest for weapons and killing. If anything he drew further in on himself. He learned a very sketchy version of the basics of fighting with a sword and his father eventually realised that his son wouldn’t become a great warrior at this pace; he needed discipline and a hard hand to reveal his ‘potential’. When Nevin was sixteen years old his father decided against his wife’s pleading that Nevin should be sent to The White Tower for warder training. Nevin didn’t oppose his father’s decision knowing it wouldn’t help. He spent the entire journey to Tar Valon studying different people and landscapes as he rode past. He analysed the people he saw and tried to imagine their lives and their backgrounds. He realised something on the journey though, he didn’t care a whit about his father but he wanted to make his mother proud. He would give becoming a warder a chance. So on one of the last days of the journey he picked up a little stick which he thought suiting and started waving it in what he meant should be swordplay. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios